1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates a card reading device, and particularly to a card reading device with a plural of protecting mesh wires.
2. Related Art
Along with the evolution of information technologies, using a smart card to pay bills, to recognize identification, or to unlock a door via various card reader devices, has become popular in daily life.
So far, the conventional card reader device possesses a multi function password keyboard applicable for credit cards or security cards. By using a credit card, the user can own the product or service before paying the bill; namely, deal-on-credit, allowing the user to buy the product or service rapidly and conveniently. However, along with the increasing penetration rate of the credit card, the security issue of personal credit data has become severe; particularly, credit card embezzling events are frequent due to credit card data being leaked or illegally recorded. Consequently, how to prevent credit card data being stolen (which would cause personal financial loss and perhaps even undermine the financial society of the whole country), has become a public issue urgently in need of a solution.
Typically, components assembled inside a conventional card reading device are protected by protecting members; however, the protecting members cannot protect all the components inside the conventional card reading device sufficiently or enclose various components well, so the possibility of the conventional card reading device being invaded is increased. Additionally, upon assembling the conventional card reading device, screws and other positioning members are applied to lock every components with the device, thus resulting in a prolonged assembling time. Therefore, the aforementioned drawbacks of the conventional card reading device are urgent issues to be solved by the personnel in the skill of art.